


I Got You

by Rising_Phoenix



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Assistant, Bar, Beers, Blonde, Boutique, Burgers - Freeform, Cheater, Cheating, Cherry - Freeform, Chic - Freeform, Clothes, Coffee, Color, Crush, Cute, Denial, Dress, Drink, Eating, F/M, Flirting, Football, Gentleman, Glasses, Help, Hot, Infidelity, Lunch, Lunch date, Mistake, Music, Night, Porch - Freeform, Red - Freeform, Sex, Sex Talk, Shopping, Shrimp, Single, Soda, Someday, Splatters, Summer, Table, Talking, Traffic, Window, Wine, affair, annoyed, biscuits - Freeform, black - Freeform, chatting, cleavage, denying, friends - Freeform, hit on, husband, iced tea, late, mail, married, moody, neighbor, red head - Freeform, relationship, rock - Freeform, skank, slow drivers, slur, white wine, wife - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-23 05:03:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9641834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rising_Phoenix/pseuds/Rising_Phoenix
Summary: You are neighbors, you are friends, and you both have feelings for each other you never knew existed.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Pre-apocalypse
> 
> Y/F/N = Your Friends Name 
> 
> Title inspired by Bebe Rexha's song of the same name (Song might be in story later)
> 
> More Negan in next chapter, this was just a buildup

Summer. Kids ran wild and free down empty streets, their laughter like music to my ears as I listened to them from my porch enjoying a simple game of football.

“Remember when we were that young y/n?” my friend questioned as she sipped on her white wine.

“I do” I reciprocate with a sigh “What I wouldn’t do to be that age again. To be young, wild, and free without a care in the world”

“Amen to that sister” We clink glasses and take a sip, chuckling “Y/n who is that?” Y/f/n lifts her sunglasses resting them on top of her head

“Who?”

“Him” she points at my neighbor with the salt and pepper beard wearing a white tee and jeans placing his trash bin on the sidewalk “He is fine” her hand fanning her face

“Negan?”

“Negan” She repeats his name with lust in her voice

“He is married y/f/n” I grab the bottle of wine, pouring more into my glass “And so are you”

“I am” she groans “But you’re not” her manicured nail poking at my arm

“Married men are-”

“Oh God here he comes” y/f/n pats her hair into perfection and runs her hands over her shirt, lowering it to expose a bit of her cleavage  

“Hey y/n” Negan speaks huskily

“Negan” I acknowledge

y/f/n dramatically clears her throat beside me, I, getting the message loud and clear that she wants to be introduced

“Negan, this is my friend y/f/n. Y/f/n, Negan”

“Hi, pleasure to meet you” y/f/n holds out her hand, grinning ear to ear  

“Please, the fucking pleasure is all mine” Negan grabs her hand, kissing the back “These are for you y/n, the mailman mistakenly placed them in my box”

“Again?” I question “That’s the third time this week, thank you” I take the mail, glancing at them quickly before resting them on the table “How is Lucille?”

“Lucille is good, thanks for asking”

“Negan, would you care for some wine?” Y/f/n wiggles the wine bottle in her hands

“No, thank you y/f/n” He declines, placing his brown eyes back on me “How are you y/n, still single?” he smirks

“I’m good” I chuckle “And yes, still single unfortunately” my hand brings the brim of the glass to my lips, my head tilting back, downing the liquid in one shot “How is-”

“Negan!”

Negan looks over his shoulder towards the sound of the feminine voice “That’s Lucille” he points towards his house “I should get going” he winks, walking away, y/f/n tilting her head sideways, staring at his behind

“He has a cute butt. Flat, but cute” she nods approvingly

“Y/f/n” I mutter warningly “Enough please”

“What, I’m lying?” she chuckles

I try to hold in my laughter but fail, shaking my head

“So, this is the third time your mail ended up in his box, huh, mistakenly” her fingers creating air quotes around the last word

“It happens y/f/n. Another neighbors mail ended up in my box a few times by mistake”

“Or…” she elongated “Maybe he asked the mailman to mistakenly put your mail there just so he has an excuse to come over here and talk to you”

“That is ridiculous” I scoff “That’s what shy people do y/f/n and, let me tell you, Negan is most definitely not the shy type. If anything he is a huge flirt”

She scoffs with a sly simper “He was looking at you with ‘fuck me’ eyes you know”

“Again-” I roll my y/e/c orbs dramatically “He’s married”

“And if he wasn’t married?”

I shrug my shoulders “I don’t know”

“Well” y/f/n grins “If I was single, and he was single, I would fuck him long and hard till kingdom fucking come”

“Alright y/f/n-” I wave her off, shaking my head, erasing the dirty images running in my head “Seriously, enough”

“Come on y/n, are you seriously going to sit here and tell me you never thought about it, even a tiny bit?”

“No” I state matter of fact “I haven’t”

“Liar”

“Believe what you will y/f/n”

“What’s his wife like anyway?”

“Lucille is a great woman, very reserved, kind, wonderful to talk to”

“So what, you’re like besties with her?”

“Jealous y/f/n?” I tease, chuckling “I wouldn’t say besties, we just sometimes hang out on the weekends with a cup of coffee and just chat”

“Sounds boring”

I roll my eyes flashing her the middle finger

Y/f/n giggles “What does Negan do?”

“Oh you would just love to know all about Negan now wouldn’t you, is he your backup in case you and that husband of yours ever divorce?”

“Bitch, he might be” she scoffs with a cackle “Seriously though, what does he do?”

“He is a school coach and used car salesman”

“School coach and a used car salesman” She purrs “Sexy”

“What do you think your husband would say if I told him you have the hots for my next door neighbor?” 

“You wouldn’t”

We stare at each other intently, having a momentary staring contest “You’re right” I break “I wouldn’t”

“But even if you did, and he got mad enough to divorce me then, you know” she wiggles her brows “Negan, baby, here I come”

“Alright, I am done having this conversation with you I’m going in” I stand grabbing a hold of the bottle, mail, and two empty glasses “And you need to go back home, your loving and dear husband-”

“Oh, speak of the devil” she shows me her phone, a text message from her husband asking where she is “I’m going to get going, I forgot we had plans for today” We peck cheeks “Talk to you soon y/n” Y/f/n sashays down the porch stairs “Oh-” she turns back around “Tell Negan bye for me will you and that I’ll be back”

“I will if I remember” I retort with a rolling of the eyes “Bye now y/f/n, don’t want to keep your husband waiting”


	2. Chapter 2

Melodic door chimes resonated louder than the calming music playing from the radio. I glance up from my Vanity Fair magazine behind the counter, smiling as Negan casually made his way inside the store.  

“Hey Negan” I greet, closing the magazine “What brings you by here?”

He roams his eyes around the store, taking in the different variants of clothing as he inches closer to the counter “Hey there doll” he smirks “I was passing through on my way to lunch and just thought I’d stop in. How are you?”

“I am well” my lip lines forming into a simper “How about yourself?”

“Tired” he snickers, running his hand over his face “What are you doing?”

I hold up the magazine showing him the cover “Reading, waiting for customers that will probably never come”

Negan rotates his head peering around the store, seeing that it was empty, devoid of any living, breathing beings “Have you eaten yet?”

“I have not, no” I reply with a shake of the head, my hair lightly bouncing side to side

“Perfect” Negan smirks “You want to join me? It’ll be my treat”

“Sure” I accept as I grab my purse and step out of the store with Negan following behind, locking the doors “Where do you want to go?”

“Wherever you fucking want to sweetheart”

“Sweet Delight?” I speak the name of my favorite eatery, Negan nodding his head in agreement   

We pitter patter down the sidewalk towards Sweet Delight which was close by, Negan, tall like a sky scraper treading beside me “One more block” I speak softly “You and Lucille ever eat there before?”

“No, but we have heard good things about it”

“You should try what they call the burger blast and mild hot cheese fries” my brows wiggling “They are to die for” We cross the street to a small building with a big sign, in bold cursive lettering, reading ‘Sweet Delight’ high above the entrance.

“Want to sit out here, enjoy the fresh air?” Negan extends his hand motioning to a table

“Yeah, sure” I follow behind Negan to the table where he grabs a hold of the chair, pulling it out for me like a gentleman “Wow, thank you” I lower down on the seat, Negan situating himself across from me

“Hi, I’m Talia, I’ll be your waitress-” A tall, lean, fair skinned female with black hair in a black uniform and apron hands Negan and I a large menu “May I start you guys off with a drink?” Talia begins to list the various beverages they have in store, Negan and I giving her our choice along with the food, both of us ordering a glass of cherry cola and the burger blast with the mild hot cheese fries “Alright” Talia smirks “I’ll be back soon as your order is ready”

Negan and I smile at each other in silence as Talia steps away with menus in hand

“You should bring Lucille here” I break the ice, randomly initiating a conversation “She will love it”

“Yeah, I might just fucking do that” Negan responds, rubbing his hands together on top of the table “And if she doesn’t like it then-” he chuckles, showing off his pearly whites “I can just put the blame on you right?”

I roll my eyes, groaning an elongated simple response of a “Yes”

“Good” he mutters cockily, raising his brows

The waitress makes her way over to our table with a tray carrying our sodas “Here we are, two cherry colas” she places the fizzy, bubbling drinks in front of us “Your food is almost done and will be out shortly” Talia assures with a forced smile

“Okay, thank you” I grab the cool feeling glass, my rosy lips wrapping around the straw, sucking up the sugary, dark red liquid

“Tell me y/n, why is a pretty girl like you single?”

I scoff, my hand tucking a strand of hair behind my ear “I don’t know Negan, I guess maybe because I’m still waiting for that right guy to come along”

Negan nods in understanding picking up his glass of cherry cola, his round, brown orbs briefly landing on my chest as he sucks on his straw “I can se-”

“Here we are” The waitress makes her presence known, placing our food in front of us

“Thank you, darling” Negan picks up a single cheese fry, taking a bite

“No problem sir, enjoy” Talia voices, skipping away to another table.

“Alright, let’s try this bad boy” Negan picks up the burger, taking a large bite “Holy shit” He groans, swallowing “This is fucking good”

“Yeah, I like to say it’s better than sex”

“Better than sex?”

“Yeah” my fingers nabbing a long fry, taking a bite

“No way” Negan disagrees “If that’s your mentality then I feel bad for you because you must have had some terrible fucking lays, men who have no idea how to properly fuck a woman into orgasm”

“Jesus Christ, Negan”

“What, am I right or am I right?” he spews “A beautiful woman deserves a man who knows how to pleasure her”

“I am not going to dignify that with a response Negan”

“That’s fucking fine doll but don’t worry y/n, one day the right man will walk into your life and I guarantee you that he will be the one to satisfy you the way you deserve to be satisfied” He winks “Good things come to those who wait”

"That's exactly right" I smile "And wait I shall"


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hang in there ya'll, we are only a few more chapters away to Negan and y/n's "romance" (It's a slow buildup)

Vibrations like electric shocks hit against my thigh, eyes rolling as my hand reached inside my pocket pulling out my cell

One new text message from y/f/n _“Hey, are you busy?”_

 _“No”_ my fingers quickly tapping away at the keys “ _Why, what’s up?_

 _“Stop by the bar”_ wink emoji _“We are packed with some really good looking men tonight”_

Laugh emoji “ _Are you trying to get me laid, y/f/n?”_

 _“Maybe”_ shrug emoji _“Stop by!”_

Another eye roll, bigger than the first _“Fine, I have nothing better to do anyway”_ I place the phone back inside my pocket and glance down at my clothes seeing that there was no need to change as I was already dressed in perfect bar worthy attire – red crop top and black jeans with the addition of burgundy adidas’ sneakers.

I grab my keys and step out driving to y/f/n’s bar where rock music blasted loudly through the speakers, deafening to sensitive eardrums.

“Great, you finally made it!” y/f/n’s hand wraps around my wrist dragging me into a booth, shoving me down into a seat “Look, don’t be mad but I didn’t really ask you here to try and get you laid”

”What?” I question with furrowed brows, eyes shooting daggers 

“I brought you here because-”

“Hey-Hey there ladies” a gentleman in a suit slurs with a half-finished beer in hand “What is your name sugar?” he directs to y/f/n

She raises her hand showing him her wedding ring

“Oh, you-you’re married” he chuckles, turning his head towards me “What about you honey, wha-what’s your name?”

“Not interested” I scoff

“Oh come on baby, I-I don’t bite” he laughs with a hiccup “Unless you want me to, know what I’m saying?”

“Fuck off pal, the lady said she’s not interested” Negan orders gruffly behind him placing his hand on the gentleman’s shoulder, spinning him around so they were face to face

“No, you fuck off mate, I’m trying to get laid here asshole” the man roughly poking at Negan’s chest

Negan chuckles sarcastically “I’m not going to fucking tell you again, fuck off, the lady is not interested” his face inches away from the gentleman’s, seething with anger, hand clenched down at his side

“Al-alright, alright man” the gentleman raises his hands defensively, taking a swig of his beer “No need to get all fucking Hulk Hogan on me, you can have the bitch”

Negan raises his hand to punch him but stops himself at the calming sound of my voice speaking his name “Negan”

The gentleman leaves, Negan plopping himself down on the empty space beside me. I glare at y/f/n now realizing the real reason why I was here, she, only innocently shrugging her shoulders

“Hey there baby, how the fuck are you?” he whistles and waves a waitress over ordering himself a beer “I’ll have another Budweiser, honey” Negan flashing the young waitress a grin

“Of course sir, would you like something miss?” she directs at me with a smile

“No, thank you” I reply as sweetly as possible, although faking

“Alright, I’ll be right back with your beer” She flashes one last smile before leaving, Negan’s eyes glued on her swaying backside

“Negan”

“Yes, darling?”

“Negan, how many drinks have you had?” I question as he reeked of alcohol next to me

“This would be his eighth” y/f/n answers for him

“That is exactly right y/f/n” Negan slams his hand on the table “Shit, that’s why you’ve had your eyes on me all night?” he chuckles “And here I thought it was because you liked what you were seeing” he pokes out his tongue running it along his bottom lip

“Negan, where is Lucille?”

“My dear wife Lucille-”

“Here is your beer” The waitress lays the beer down in front of Negan “Enjoy”

“Thank you doll!” Negan raises his beer, chugging down half the bottle

“Lucille-” he continues, lowering the beer with a loud clink “Is at home. I asked her to come but she declined so, instead, I’m here with my buddy Simon” he states turning his head at a rough manly voice calling his name “Speak of the fucking devil”

Forward steps a man with a mustache, his arm draped around a skimpy dressed red head “Y/n, you remember Simon”

“Yes, yes I do” I nod “Hey Simon”

“Y/n” he acknowledges, his eyes landing on y/f/n “You on your break sweetheart?”

“Matter of fact I am, yes” y/f/n nodding

“Who is the arm candy?” Negan eyes the red head’s body wrapped in a pink and white striped mini dress

“This is Lila” Simon introduces “We are headed off to her place, I am dying to see her rock crystal collection she has been speaking about all night” He winks

“What the fuck, you can’t leave” Negan spews irritably “You’re my fucking ride back home”

“Come on man” Simon nods his head towards the red head, hinting to Negan he’s  trying to get lucky “Call a ca-”

“Y/n can just take you home” y/f/n interjects “You two do live right next door to each other anyway”

My y/e/c eyes blazing with fire burn holes into y/f/n, my head denying but my heart agreeing “Yes” I glance at Simon “I’ll take him home, don’t worry”

“Alright, thanks y/n” he turns his head at the red head “You ready to go?”

She nods, having yet to mutter a single word

“We’re going to get going, you all have a nice night now” He grins “I know I will. Come on honey”

I pull out my phone and glance at the time, seeing that it was rather later than I thought “You know we should get going too Negan, I have to open the store early tomorrow, come on”

“Come on y/n, it’s still early”

“It’s not, let’s go, you have a wife waiting for you at home”

Negan groans chugging the remainder of his beer “Fine, grandma, let’s go” his words drenched in sarcasm

He stands and treads towards the door, not bothering to wait for me

“You and I will most definitely talk about exactly why in the hell I was here y/f/n” I mutter annoyingly, walking away

“He was with another woman” y/f/n calls out, making me stop dead in my tracks

“Come again?” I quickly turn on my heels, facing her with furrowed brows, confused, not sure I heard her right, hoping the loud music was in some way affecting my hearing 

“A blonde”

I scan my eyes around the bar, looking for the said woman with yellow hair

“Don’t bother looking, she left a while before you got here”

“What the fuck happened y/f/n, he’s a married man, why didn’t you try to stop him?”

“I was going to but she went and dragged him into the bathroom before I had a chance. I went after them and knocked outside the door, the skank called out that it’s occupied. There was nothing I could do”

“Shit, y/n, are you coming, I’m getting old waiting out there for you!” Negan’s voice shouts over the loud music

“Fuck” I groan “We are not done talking about this y/f/n, don’t open your mouth about this to anyone else, I’m serious” I sashay away, Negan leaning lazily against the bars door frame

“God damn, sweetheart, I think I drank too much 'cause I can definitely feel the fucking alcohol kicking in now” he chuckles “You’re going to have to build some strength on that tiny body of yours and carry me”

“Jesus Christ, Negan, drank too much? You freaking smell like you swam in a pool full of that poison” I grab his arm and place it over my shoulder, my other free arm wrapped around his back for support “Let’s go and get you home”

“You’re a good fucking woman y/n!” Negan mutters “A good fucking woman!” he repeats “What would I ever fucking do without you darling?”

I roll my eyes, dragging Negan out to the car, helping him in, the drive back home being rather quiet on my end only thinking about nothing but his infidelity, Negan doing all the talking or rather, flirting, I should say.

“Ah, home sweet fucking home!” Negan shouts as I park the car, his hands struggling to take off his seat belt.

I take the key out of the ignition and undo his seat belt, stepping out and carrying him to the front door in the same manner as I did at the bar “Do you have your house keys?"

“Sure do honey, you want to have a sleepover?” he jingles the keys in front of my face, my hands snatching them out of his hands, opening his front door with one free hand

“Come on” We step inside, a single lamp turned on, Lucille nowhere in sight downstairs “Lucille must be sleeping”

“Yeah, she’s sleeping” Negan slurs “Lucille usually never stays up past eleven”

I pause hearing creaking footsteps

“Negan?” A female voice calls from upstairs, Lucille “Negan, is that you?”

“It’s y/n, Lucille” I respond loud enough for her to hear me, continuing to help Negan towards the couch “I had to bring Negan home”

Lucille makes her way downstairs dressed in a light blue nightgown, black hair disheveled “Y/n, how did you get in here?” she crosses her arms across her chest, shooting a disapproving look at her sleeping husband

“I opened the door with Negan’s keys” I lay the said instrument on the coffee table

"I thought he lost the damn things“ She rolls her eyes with a sigh, briefly glancing down at Negan casually snoring "He drank too much again didn’t he, how many did he have this time?”

“Eight”

Lucille shakes her head “He swore to me he wouldn’t come home trashed like this”

“I’m sorry Lucille”

“Not your fault, y/n, thanks for bringing him home”

“Of course” I nod “I should get going though, I have to open up early tomorrow”

“Yeah, go ahead, have a good night y/n”

I smile at her softly, hurting inside on her behalf for her own husband’s infidelious actions, my mind and heart in agreement to not spill the beans as it was not my place nor my business. Instead, I only bid her a good night “Good night, Lucille, take care of yourself yeah?” my hand squeezing her upper arm “We’ll meet up soon for coffee”    


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Discontinued for the time being*

Messy hair, too tired to care as I sit down on this couch in my panties and an oversized t-shirt with phone in hand, finger pressing on y/f/n’s name.

" _I have not forgotten about Negan’s little incident”_ eye roll emoji “ _We still have to talk. Shopping and lunch tomorrow at four?”_

I send the message and rest the phone on the coffee table now grabbing the remote about to turn on the TV when incessant knocks suddenly pounded loudly on my front door, my eyes rolling in the back of my head, annoyed at the fact of having to deal with more people today.

“I’m coming, hold your horses!” I stand and lazily drag my feet to the door, swinging it open to find Negan on the other side leaning against the frame, a smirk plastered on his face as his eyes noticeably roamed my figure “Negan”

“Y/n” he acknowledged, his hand running over his facial hair “What’s going on?”

“Nothing” I step to the side, motioning with my hand for him to come in “Would you like to come inside?”

“Don’t mind if I do, doll” Negan treads past the threshold, waiting as I shut the door and lead him into the living room where he takes a seat on my beige leather couch

“Would you like something to drink; water, soda, juice?”

“Do you have any scotch?”

I scoff “After last night I think alcohol is the last thing you should be consuming right now”

“One glass never hurts anyone y/n”

“Negan-” I plop down on the empty cushion beside him “Does Lucille know you’re here?”

“Lucille _is_ the reason I’m here”

“Why?”

“She’s mad at me and I need your help to make it up to her”

“What exactly is she mad at you for?” Internally, I was praying that he had some decency to tell his wife about his affair, show me that he was a good man with an ounce of remorse but, no, I knew that wasn’t the case as soon as he shook his head in regret and opened his mouth to answer

“That I was pretty fucking trashed when your fine ass brought me home” He turns his head, momentarily studying my face for a reaction before his brown orbs lowered to my chest “Thanks for that by the way”

“I didn’t really have a choice, but you’re welcome” my reply, sarcastic "That’s all she’s mad about?” I questioned as my mind screamed at me to give him another chance to admit his wrong doing

“Yeah, unless there’s something else that your fine ass remembers I did that my fucked up head doesn’t”

“No” I lie nonchalantly shaking my head, again telling myself that it was not my place nor my business to intervene In his marriage, as much as I was tempted to “I honestly didn’t even know you were there until you came by my table and played my knight in shining armor. Do you remember that?”

He plants his hand on my bare thigh, his dark orbs staring intently into those of my own “You should’ve let me punch that asshole in the face”

I gently remove his hand, a fake smile plastered on my face as I stand, disgusted that he as a married man would even attempt a small suggestive gesture “Excuse me, I’m feeling a little parched. I’m just going to head off into the kitchen real quick, I’ll be right back” briskly I disappear into the kitchen but, instead of opening the fridge grabbing something to drink, I pace back and forth, my hand nervously running through the strands of my hair. Honestly, I really just needed to get away from his presence for a little bit, to think

“Y/n, can you get me a glass of water, please darling?”

My digits tightly wrap around a cylinder glass, knuckles white, filling it halfway with water from the fridge’s filter

One last deep breath and I again make my presence known in the living room, extending my hand holding the water towards him, his hand brushing over mine as he takes a hold of the drink

“Thank you” he winks taking a sip

I smile and take a seat back on the couch, this time leaving a little bit of distance between us  “Y-you said you wanted help making it up to Lucille?” my hand nervously tucking a strand of hair behind my ear

Negan nods, placing the empty glass on top of the coffee table with a clink “Yeah”

“And how would I do that?”

“Alright-” he clears his throat “Say I was your husband, and I come home pretty fucking shit faced, right, and you go nuts on me giving me a fucking lecture followed by the silent treatment and no sex for that night, what would you want me, your husband, to do to make you stop being so fucking pissed at me?”

“Not-” I scoff through a chuckle “Not all women will want the same things from their man, Negan. First tell me what you actually did to try and get her to forgive you”

“I apologized”

“Did you actually mean it?”

“Yeah” he retorts

“That’s it?”

Negan brings up his finger scratching on the bridge of his nose “Yeah, that should be enough”

“And that’s the problem, sorry is never enough” I convey bitterly “You need to do more, actually be romantic, Negan” I spoke, rather surprised that a flirtatious man like him would not go to the limit and shower Lucille, the woman he claims to love, with gifts, practically begging her for forgiveness

“Well tell me what you would want from me y/n?”

“If-if you were my husband? Hypothetically speaking”

He pokes out his tongue running it along his bottom lip “Yes”

“Alright, first, I would definitely want you to apologize and actually mean it, even though it’s not enough. Then, I would want you to buy me some flowers and chocolates, preferably Ferrero Rocher-”

“That’s your favorite?”

“Yes” I retort, continuing “Then, another apology and if I’m still upset – cook dinner, massage, wash the dishes, and-” my phone goes off on the table “I’m sorry” I apologize as I reach forward and grab it, seeing that y/f/n has agreed to meet up

“And what y/n?”

“And…” my voice drifting, hand once again re-tucking the strand of hair behind my ear “And some rough sex, and if I'm not in the mood, I'd want to be tried to get in the mood. Rough sex has been proven to relieve the individual of all the anger and stress that they’re feeling”

Negan’s lips go crooked into a cocky grin “You like it rough y/n?”

“We’re not talking about me Negan”

“Technically we are”

“Well, we’re done now. I hope I was able to help you” I stand, running my hand over my shirt “Tell Lucille that I would love to meet up with her over coffee this weekend, if she’s up for it”

“What is the rush to kick me out doll?” his pearly whites bite down on his bottom lip as his eyes run over my body for the hundredth time today “You’re not wearing shorts under there are you?”

I roll my eyes and disapprovingly shake my head, ignoring his question “Do you love Lucille Negan, I mean like really, really fucking love her?”

“Yeah, I fucking love her, she means the world to me”

“Alright, well that is the rush, go home and do more. That’s it, just do more”

Negan stands, his tall stature hovering high above me “Will do doll” leaning forward, he pecks a kiss on my cheek “Thanks” he points behind him to the door “I’ll help myself out”

I raise my hand and place it on the spot where he kissed me “Le-let me know what happens” I call out but Negan was already out the door, leaving me alone and confused.


End file.
